


Bad Dreams

by Lathruth



Series: Wee Sammy Winchester [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Dreams, Gen, Nightmare, Schmoop, Wee!Sammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lathruth/pseuds/Lathruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair appears in Sammy's dreams, and Dean has to deal with the aftershock of the nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sammy has a dream about Alistair torturing him.

_Sam curled up on the ground, panting, a thick layer of sweat coating his brow and neck. Alistair stood above him, knife in hand, thick blood dripping from the tip and into the dead grass beneath his feet._

_“Please.” Sam whispered, his voice dry and broken._

_“Oh, no... I’m gonna have some fun with you, Sammy-boy...”_

_“No, no, please!”_

“Sammy!”

_“No!”_

“Sammy, wake up!”

Sam’s eyes shot open. His hands shot up, grabbing on to the closest solid object, which just so happened to be Castiel’s collar.

“Sammy, you okay?” Sam gladly welcomed the concerned tone of Dean’s voice after such a horrid nightmare. Castiel forced him to lay still.

“Deep breaths now, Sam. All gone. It’s all gone.” The low rumble of the angels voice comforted Sam. After a few seconds the child managed to collect himself enough to realise that he was, in fact, crying. Quite hard, actually. Castiel allowed him to move again, and Sam jumped up and flew at his brother. He buried his face in the warmth of Dean’s neck and twisted his fingers into his shirt.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, Sammy.” Dean rocked him gently, rubbing his back and placing a small kiss on his forehead. “I’m here now, it’s all gonna be okay.”

“D-Dean-” Sam sobbed, not able to form full sentences. “I-I-”

“Shh, baby boy.” Dean whispered. “Just calm down a bit before we talk, okay? That’s it, nice long breaths. Good boy, Sammy.”

Sam took a few shuddering deep breaths and tried to slow his heart rate.

“Dean,” Castiel whispered. “Crowley has just entered the house. He wishes to speak with me, it seems. Will Sam be alright?”

“We’re okay.” Dean replied. “You go on.”

Castiel cast Sam a gentle look before turning and leaving the room. Dean and Sam sat in silence for a few minutes. Sam broke it.

“Did I wake you?” He asked, his voice sounding guilty, as if he’d done something wrong.

“Of course not, Cas and I were talking.” Dean assured him. This seemed to take a weight of Sam’s shoulders. “Now, we’re gonna have a little chat about what just happened.”

“De... I don’t wanna talk ‘bout it.” Sam’s baby voice was poking through. Dean pulled Sam away from his chest and looked him deeply in the eyes.

“Now what do we always say? If you tell someone about the nightmare, it won’t ever come back.” He said. Sam swallowed and nodded.

“Okay.” He took a deep breath. “I-I was in the f-forest, and I w-was big a-again and Alistair came at m-me with a k-knife and started c-cutting me and D-Dean I called for you but you didn’t c-come and I was s-so scared!”

The confession brought on a new wave of crying. Sam burrowed deep into his big brothers chest, soaking the soft materiel with thick salty tears. Dean quickly moved to work hushing his baby brother.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay. It’s okay Sammy. I know you were scared, but it was only a dream, I promise.” Dean’s eyes moved to the door as he heard it push open. Castiel stood there, Crowley a few steps behind him.

“Sorry for the interruption,” The demon said, eyeing Sam a little sadly. “But I just thought I’d come in person and apologise for Sam’s nightmare.”

“What do you mean by apologise?” Dean suddenly felt angry. What the hell had that damn demon done to his Sammy? “Did you cause this?”

“I did nothing, thank you.” Crowley sneered at the eldest Winchester. “It was Alistair.”

“Sammy said that bastard was in his dream and trying to gank him.” Dean frowned.

“Yes,” Crowley said, “It seems one of our favourite demons has somehow acquired the power to enter people’s dreams.”

“How is that possible?” Castiel spoke up. Crowley shrugged a little and folded his arms.

“Beats me. Which is why I sent my secretary to go and finish of the bastard before he can do it again.” Crowley wore a satisfied smirk. “He’s dead. For good.”

“That’s a relief.” Dean let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. “You hear that, Sammy? Alistair can’t get you.”

Sam nodded sleepily. Castiel smiled gently.

“Perhaps you should go back into bed now, Sam.”

“No...” Sam mumbled. “Don’t wan’ ‘nother nightmare.”

“How about you come up and sleep with me tonight then, Sammy?” Dean said gently. Sam’s sleepy eyes lit up.

“Thank you, De!” He buried his face in his brothers neck and yawned heavily.

“I’ll be off, then.” Crowley coughed, sending a small smile at Sammy, who was peaking at him through tired eyes. “Night, baby moose.”

“Night, Crowley...” Sam yawned, putting his head back down on Dean’s shoulder and quickly falling asleep. Crowley grinned, snapped his fingers and was gone.

“Well, this has certainly taken a load of the problems list for the future.” Dean said, turning and making his way slowly down the hall to his bedroom. Castiel followed and nodded.

“With Alistair dead, we no longer have to worry about fighting him again.” The angel said, pushing the door open for Dean. “I shall return in the morning.”

“Where are you going?” Dean laid Sam down under his duvet and tucked him in snuggly.

“I need to pass the news to Gabriel and Balthazar, they will be eager to know of this new information.”

“What, that the creepy demon’s kicked the bucket?”

“No, that the one’s we fight against now have the power of Legilimency.” Castiel’s face turned grave. “Make sure you watch over Sam.”

“Don’t you worry about that.” Dean toed of his shoes and snuggled in next to Sam. He pulled the child into his chest and tucked his chin on the top of his head. “We’ll be alright.”

“Goodnight, Dean.”

“Night, Cas.”

“Night Cas.” Was added by a muffled voice from beneath the covers.


End file.
